meesmothfandomcom-20200215-history
Philippine Cities
Philippine Cities is a Cities: Skylines YouTube series by GilbertRoyAlva and later by ShodaiMeesmothLarva, featuring the major cities of the Philippines being recreated into the game. The first season ended on August 2, 2017, with 44 episodes in total, it was replaced by the ASEAN Cities series which began on August 28, 2017. Sometime by June 2018, ShodaiMeesmothLarva decided to revive the series with a second season starting on July 29, 2018. The series was put on a hiatus from September 27, 2018, until January 5, 2019, due to CPU issues on Metro Manila. The series continued from January 5 onwards after the completion of Surigao City. The series was again put on a brief hiatus starting April 22, 2019 following the 2019 Luzon earthquake. The series again continued from April 28 onwards after the release of Ormoc City. The series was again put on a hiatus starting May 21, 2019 due to the release of the Campus expansion, after completing Cagayan de Oro City. The series again continued from May 27 onwards after the release of Sorsogon City. The series was again put on a hiatus starting December 1, 2019 due to the approach of Typhoon Kammuri in the Southern Luzon area. The series again continued from December 25 onwards after the release of San Jose City. Cities Season 1 (2016-17) Season 2 (2018 - present) Episodes Season 1 (2016-17) # "Pasay City" (March 28, 2016) # "Makati City" (April 4, 2016) # "Taguig City" (April 11, 2016) # "Manila" (April 21, 2016) # "Parañaque City and Pateros" (April 29, 2016) # "Mandaluyong City and San Juan City" (May 5, 2016) # "Pasig City" (May 13, 2016) # "Quezon City" (May 20, 2016) # "Cebu City" (May 27, 2016) # "Mandaue City" (June 3, 2016) # "Lapu-Lapu City" (June 10, 2016) # "Tacloban City" (June 18, 2016) # "General Santos City" (June 25, 2016) # "Cavite City" (July 1, 2016) # "Santa Rosa City" (July 9, 2016) # "Cabanatuan City" (July 17, 2016) # "Zamboanga City" (July 23, 2016) # "Davao City" (August 3, 2016) # "Legazpi City" (August 17, 2016) # "Muntinlupa City" (August 31, 2016) # "Iloilo City" (September 28, 2016) # "Three Metropolitan Areas Showcase" (October 17, 2016) # "Bacolod City" (October 21, 2016) # "Baguio City" (November 7, 2016) # "Calamba City" (November 19, 2016) # "Naga City" (November 29, 2016) # "Roxas City" (December 10, 2016) # "Destruction 2016" (December 20, 2016) # "Tagaytay City" (January 18, 2017) # "Cotabato City" (February 1, 2017) # "Puerto Princesa City" (February 28, 2017) # "Dumaguete City" (March 16, 2017) # "Clark Green City" (March 21, 2017 - June 21, 2017) # "Old Manila" (May 16, 2017) # "Marawi City" (June 7, 2017) # "Lucena City" (July 5, 2017) # "Cagayan de Oro City" (July 26, 2017) # "Finale" (August 2, 2017) Season 2 (2018 - present) # "Butuan City" (July 29, 2018 - Crossover episode between ASEAN Cities) # "Laoag City Map Build" (October 26, 2018) # "Lipa City" (February 6, 2019) # "Butuan City Build" (February 13, 2019) # "Tagbilaran City" (February 17, 2019) # "San Fernando City" (February 28, 2019 - Second installment of Metro Angeles in ASEAN Cities) # "Calapan City Build - Part 1" (March 1, 2019) # "Calapan City Build - Part 2" (March 2, 2019) # "Calapan City Build - Part 3" (March 3, 2019) # "Calapan City" (March 4, 2019) # "Balanga City" (March 8, 2019) # "Destruction 2019 - Part I" (March 11, 2019) # "Batangas City Build" (March 16, 2019) # "Batangas City" (March 18, 2019) # "Malolos City Original Cinematic" (March 23, 2019) # "Malolos City Original Build" (March 26, 2019) # "Ormoc City" (April 28, 2019) # "Tuguegarao City" (May 11, 2019) # "Tuguegarao City Build" (May 12, 2019) # "Sorsogon City" (May 27, 2019) # "Sorsogon City Build" (May 28, 2019) # "Urdaneta City" (June 5, 2019) # "Destruction 2019 - Part II" (June 14, 2019) # "Masbate City" (June 20, 2019) # "Calbayog City" (June 28, 2019) # "Modifying Los Baños, Laguna - Part 1" (July 1, 2019) # "Modifying Los Baños, Laguna - Part 2" (July 2, 2019) # "Tarlac City Build - Part 1" (July 11, 2019) # "Tarlac City Build - Part 2" (July 19, 2019) # "Tarlac City" (July 27, 2019) # "City of Manila" (August 13, 2019) # "City of Manila Build" (August 16, 2019) # "Malolos City Timelapse" (August 21, 2019) # "Malolos City Second Cinematic" (September 7, 2019) # "Q3 2019 City Showcase" (September 15, 2019) # "Building Baguio City" (September 23, 2019) # "Baguio City" (September 27, 2019) # "Ilagan City" (October 21, 2019) # "San Jose City" (December 25, 2019) # "Destruction 2019/2020 - Part III" (January 6, 2020) # "Building SM City Pampanga" (February 9, 2020) # "San Fernando City Second Cinematic" (February 14, 2020) # "Bacolod City" (TBA) # "Zamboanga City" (TBA) # "Caloocan City" (TBA) # "Quezon City" (TBA) # "Marikina City" (TBA) # "Antipolo City" (TBA) # "Vigan City" (TBA) Cavite Specials (2018-2020) # "Cavite City" (November 1, 2018) # "Tagaytay City" (December 14, 2018) # "Dasmariñas-Las Piñas transmission line Build" (March 28, 2019) # "CALAEx Imus segment Build" (March 30, 2019) # "Imus City" (March 31, 2019) # "Dasmariñas City" (April 18, 2019 - Released as part of Project: Dasmariñas) # "Trece Martires City" (May 2, 2019) # "Bacoor City" (August 29, 2019) # "Cavite City Second Cinematic" (October 3, 2019) # "Tagaytay City Second Cinematic" (January 27, 2020) Infrastructure Specials (2019 - present) # "Cebu-Cordova Link Expressway" (March 1, 2019) # "Cebu-Cordova Link Expressway Second Cinematic" (August 20, 2019) # "NSCR Malolos segment" (October 25, 2019) # "Laguna Lakeshore Expressway Dike" (TBA) # "Metro Manila Skyway Stage 3" (TBA) # "New Clark City, Capas, Tarlac" (TBA) # "Makati City Subway Line 5" (TBA) Project: Dasmariñas (2019) # "Part I: Roads" (April 3, 2019) # "Part II: Districts" (April 4, 2019) # "Part III: Buildings and Transport" (April 8, 2019) # "Dasmariñas City Cinematics" (April 18, 2019) Municipality Specials (2019 - present) # "Los Baños, Laguna" (July 12, 2019) # "Los Baños, Laguna Timelapse" (July 28, 2019) # "Pateros, Metro Manila" (August 17, 2019) # "Nasugbu, Batangas" (TBA) # "Baler, Aurora" (TBA) # "Naic, Cavite" (TBA) # "Indang, Cavite" (TBA) Gallery Links * Philippine Cities on YouTube * Philippine Cities Official City Journal on Paradox Interactive Forums * Philippine Cities Official Savegame Collection (Steam) Notes References Trivia * The series' second season intro features the cities of Discovery Primea and Improved Legazpi City, which does not appear in this series at all. ** A new intro was released on February 28, 2019, now featuring Davao City, Cebu City, and Olongapo City. Category:Series